A total different story
by lilithArturia
Summary: Lena Oxton se ve envuelta en un plan del que jamás esperaba encontrarse, por el más mínimo de sus errores, pero cuando conoce a Amelie Lacroix sabe que es ahí, en ese momento, donde debe estar


sentía el ligero roce de las hojas mecidas por la brisa que tenía que tener en cuenta a la hora de lanzar la flecha que tiene preparada desde hace unos segundos. Puede sentir la tensión del arco en sus manos y el sudor bajando por la nuca hasta perderse en el interior de su camisa de lana. su objetivo está lejos y ella jamás ha intentado un tiro tan difícil, el hambre inundaba sus sentidos y el ave en el aire tenía un aspecto sabroso.

sin pensarlo mucho más dejó ir la flecha que voló con rapidez hasta clavarse en el costado del águila que emitió un grito agudo antes de caer al suelo.

Lena Oxton abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de saltar en el sitio de la felicidad de haber conseguido su objetivo.

-¡¿Has visto eso Hana?!¡ha sido impresionante!

se dio la vuelta para encararse ante la pequeña compañera que descansaba a su lado acariciando el plumaje de su propia águila mientras observaba todo ese tiempo la concentración extrema que tenía su amiga.

-Lástima que solo de para uno de nosotros

solo ese comentario hizo que Lena detuviese su emoción desmedida y la mirase fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿es que no puedes dejarme un momento ee alegría?

-No cuando me puede el hambre tonta. llevamos días sin comer

Guardó el arco y las flechas a su espalda y caminó al lado de Hana Song entre los frondosos árboles que formaban un hermoso cuadro con la luz del sol atravesando los únicos huecos creados naturalmente por las numerosas ramas. A medida que se acercaban a la presa fueron aminorando el paso y se miraron confusas, algo colgaba de la pata del ave.

Con un poco de miedo Lena se agachó para inspeccionar y pudo ver que era un pergamino atado a su pata derecha, así que lo desenrolló para saber que demonios era, justo antes de que su rostro palideciera considerablemente.

-Así que aquí estabais. He visto desde lejos al águila caer, gran puntería Le.. ¿qué pasa?

Fareeha Amari de había acercado a ellas entre los arbustos, pero el verlas allí paradas sin mover un músculo le pareció tremendamente extraño. Envainó su espada Raptora, preparada para atacar cuando fuera necesario y con paso cauto se puso al lado de la chica más joven, la cual tampoco parecía entender nada.

-¿le pasa algo?

Hana solo se encogió de hombros justo qntes de que la voz de Lena sonase en sus oídos tremendamente asustada.

-Mi majestad, el castillo de la Casa Rindell ha sido atacado por las fuerzas del Rey Vilheim, no podemos enfrentarnos a todo su ejercito y se dirigen hacia la capital con numerosas tropas. Temo por su supervivencia y la de nuestro reino... Thomas Rindell...

Ambas chicas escucharon atónitas el contenido del mensaje sin saber que decir hasta que Hana pudo formar palabra.

-¿Acabas... de matar a un águila mensajera que ponía sobre aviso a nuestro rey?

lentamente Lena se dio la vuelta enfrentarse a las miradas un poco asustadas de sus compañeras, no tendrían porque estar así, no es que les fueran a pillar, pero el reino estaba siendo atacado y el rey nunca lo sabrá gracias a la primera vez que la joven de pelo corto fue capaz de acertar a un ave con el arco.

-p-pero no pasa nada ¿no?, quiero decir.. tiene un ejercito, puede defenderse...

Intentó racionalizar Lena a sus amigas con una risa nerviosa antes de que Fareeha negase rápidamente con la cabeza

-¿cómo esperas que se defienda si no sabe que está siendo atacado?

-Tonta

sentenció Hana haciendo que Lena cayese al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Dios mio! ¡he sentenciado nuestro reino! ¡debi haber visto que llevaba un mensaje, soy estúpida!

la chica más joven se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pues un poco...

-¡ESO NO AYUDA HANA!

-Aún podemos hacer algo

las dos chicas del suelo miraron directamente a la joven Amari que estaba pensativa, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando buscar una solución.

-¿que? ¿que podemos hacer?

Fareeha de paró de golpe y la miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos la opción de llevarla nosotras mismas. Debemos llevarla.

Lena se levantó con la carta en la mano y se miró a si misma de arriba a abajo.

-Me parege una gran idea pero.. ¿cómo esperas que se crean que somos de esa casa? parecemos vagabundas.

y realmente era cierto, las tres chicas no eran precisamente de noble casa, ni siquiera de comerciantes, hacia demasiado tiempo que no conseguían ropas nuevas y las suyas estaban roídas por el tiempo y el esfuerzo, además de numerosos combates que tuvieron que superar. Suerte tenían de conseguir armas cuando lo necesitasen, aunque Fareeha llevaja a Raptora en su poder desde hace más años de los que la conocían. en el caso de Lena y Hana llevaban dagas y unas ballestas respectivamente, centrándose más en su sigilo y agilidad que en el arte de la espada, aunque no luchaban para nada mal.

-Lena tiene un punto, van a creer que lo hemos robado... que es basicamente lo que hemos hecho.

-No hemos robado nada, ha sido un error.

quiso discutir la más bajita pero se negó a seguir la conversación

-Bueno... el mensaje ha dicho que no podían defenderse ¿verdad?

-si...

la chica no sonaba para nada convencida.

-Pues tengo una idea.

-Se hacia donde va esta idea y no me está gustando nada

Lena se agazapaba justo detrás de un muro, en medio de sus compañeras, con cuidado de que aún hubiera tropas en el lugar y pudieran descubrirlas, lo cual no las dejaría en una muy buena situación.

Habían decidido encaminarse hasta el castillo de donde provenía el águila mensajera gracias al propio ave de Hana que las había guiado. Tardaron un día entero desde que salieron pero tuvieron suerte de llegar al abrigo de la noche, cuando podían internarse en el lugar sin ser descubiertas.

lo malo era que Lena y Hana estaban a punto de vomitar, si hubieran tenido algo en el estómago. estaban acostumbradas a ver cadáveres si, pero no en tanta cantidad y en tanto tiempo de putrefacción. las moscas se arremolinaban por el lugar molestando a las chicas que pretendían ir en silencio.

-¿y si dejamos el destino del reino a su suerte?

-¡Lena!

-Vamos a ponernos la ropa de cadáveres ¡eso ya me parece un límite infranqueable!

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Lena, Reeha. esto es tremendamente asqueroso

molesta la joven de mayor edad se giró hacia ellas y las miró con fiereza.

-Tenemos la opción de evitar una sangría. Si el rey no puede defenderse moriran muchos inocentes. No merecen esto, y debemos hacer algo.

Lena tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, su compañera tenía razón, y no era algo que ella iba a negar, no quería que muriera gente que no se merece ese destino.

-Está bien... pero no pienso ponérmela con ese olor.

-Evidentemente, no te vas a presentar con olor a muerto

pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios de la guerrera y aceleró el paso tras ella para entrar directamente al castillo hasta llegar al gran salón.

-Buscad cualquiera que tenga os pueda valer. A ser posible que demuestre que es de este lugar, no podemos fallar en nada o podrían encerrarnos.

Las tres chicas recorrieron la sala siguiendo las ordenes de su compañera con más experiencia, sin estar muy convencidas del todo, demasiado era ya tener que llevar la ropa de cadáveres. Cuanto más recorría Lena el espacio más se le caía el alma a los pies, todos los caballeros estaba destrozados y empezando a pudrirse. Fue en uno de esos desvíos que encontró lo que le podría valer perfectamente, además de que estaba prácticamente intacto salvo por la parte perforada que le había causado la muerte. Pudo ver que era ropa ligera, con una capa que le llegaría hasta algo por encima de los tabillos, en la que marcaba en su hombrera el escudo del castillo, así que le pareció perfecto.

-"Fareeha, ya he encontrado algo que me puede servir."

Observó más la ropa antes de oir unos pasos que se acercaban antes de ver a su amiga con una armadura en las manos, no era muy elegante, pero sería perfecta para ella.

-"Te puede quedar bien, y te ayudará a fingir."

-"¿Fingir?"

Ladeó la cabeza, confusa por sus palabras

-"¿Esperas que se crean que una mujer es un caballero?"

Cruzó los brazos observando a la mujer morena de arriba a abajo realmente ofendida.

-"Perdona, pero ¿y tú? ¿señora exótica?"

Sonrió al ver la mirada de Lena, entendiendo perfectamente su frustración.

-"Ese ya será mi problema, ya me buscaré la vida. Además ambas sabemos que es más fácil que tu finjas ser un chico que que lo haga yo... bueno.. un chico muy delgado, pero un chico al fin y al cabo."

-"Lo que tú digas..."

-"¡No puedo!"

Ambas giraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron a Hana, con aspecto de completa indignación, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del gran salón.

-"No pienso ponerme nada de esta ropa, es horrible. ¿No podemos fingir que rescatasteis a una inocente chica?. Ya que ella tiene que fingir ser un chico."

Fareeha suspiró antes de de encaminarse hacia la salida.

-"Creo que podremos hacer eso. Saldremos a primera hora."

-"oye, esta ropa está bastante bien. Y es cómoda"

Lena, al galope de su caballo, movía los brazos de un lado a otro, forzando la ropa, para hacer una reseña de la movilidad que le dejaba. Además de que era más cálida de lo que esperaba.

-"Lena querida, creo que estás olvidando de nuevo un pequeño detalle."

La joven mencionada se giró hacia su compañera con actitud extrañada, ¿qué exactamente se le había olvidado?

-"Que eres Tracer iluminado"

Se escuchó una risita divertida a su espalda, cubierta por el cuerpo de la joven egipcia puesto que solo contaban con dos caballos, Hana estaba disfrutando cuanto menos de esta situación. Claro que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, estaba orgullosa de ser una mujer individual, capaz de protegerse a si misma y sin que nadie le diera ninguna lección.. y ahora tenía que fingir ser un hombre por el bien de si misma y sus amigas. Suspiró molesta y tosió ligeramente para preparar la voz.

-"Me parece absolutamente ridículo tener que hacer esto"

Un breve silencio creció en el ambiente hasta que dos chicas, que disfrutaban mucho con la situación, empezaron a reírse como si no hubiera mañana. Hana apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Fareeha que casi no podía sostenerse a las riendas del caballo.

-"¡Sois horribles! ¡maldita sea! ¡la próxima vez finje Hana!"

-"es que.. es.. patético.. se nota de lejos que estás fingiendo..."

Fareeha casi no podía ni hablar, pero estaba haciendo realmente lo imposible para decírselo seriamente.

-"Bueno.. ¿qué tal así?"

Esta vez la voz salió más natural, aunque aún parecía estar fingida, no sería tan fácil de notar.

-"Mucho mejor"

Una última risa se escuchó antes de que el águila de Hana emitiese un sonido de aviso desde lo alto.

-"Dva ha visto a alguien"

Justo en ese momento una flecha voló hasta un árbol cercano asustando al caballo de Fareeha que se movió unos pasos atrás.

-"¡Nos atacan!"

-"¡Supervivientes de la casa Rindell, no podemos dejar que escapen!"

-"¡Mierda! ¡son soldados de Vilheim! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Golpeando las riendas de ambos animales las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar intentando al mismo tiempo esquivar las flechas de los tres soldados que las perseguían. Afortunadamente para ellas sus caballos estaban más acostumbrados a este tipo de terreno y conocían perfectamente el bosque, utilizando los arboles como línea de defensa para sus constantes ataques. El problema era que ellos también se estaban acercando y sabían que no podrían salir de allí fácilmente así que su compañera de más edad tomó una decisión.

-"¡Lena escucha! ¡te estamos retrasando demasiado y eres tú la que debe llegar! ¡nosotros les entretendremos!"

-"¿¡estás segura!?"

-¡Completamente, ahora corre!"

-"¡de acuerdo!¡ya has oído Sliptream, es hora de correr!"

Se agachó hacia su caballo ligeramente antes de golpear el lomo haciendo que su compañero acelerase el paso. La velocidad de ese caballo era insuperable, y la chica que lo montaba sabía perfectamente como manejarlo. Girando la cabeza pudo ver como Fareeha llamaba la atención de dos de los soldados antes de desviarse con ellos por otro camino mientras Lena iba por el indicado.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta, el hombre que la seguía no dejaba de dispararla y tenía miedo de que su caballo sufriera algún daño, pero afortunadamente se abrió paso hasta un claro donde pudo ver los muros del castillo que estaba buscando.

La felicidad le duró poco cuando una flecha pasó volando tan cerca de su rostro que le provocó un ligero corte en la mejilla, aunque nada serio, así que aumentó la velocidad y cuando pudo ver a los soldados del castillo alzar los arcos decidió sacar la bandera de la casa Rindell que también habían recogido.

-"¡Soy un mensajero de la casa Rindell! ¡tengo un mensaje para el rey!"

Los arqueros se miraron los unos a los otros antes de que una figura apareciese detrás de ellos.

-"¿señor que hacemos?"

El hombre sopesó por unos momentos antes de asentir.

-"Abrid las puertas, dejadle entrar"

-"¡abrid las puertas!"

Lena pudo ver satisfecha como su plan había funcionado así que giró nuevamente a ver a su perseguidor para medir la distancia que tenían entre ellos, sería perfectamente capaz de llegar.

Cruzó las puertas del castillo derrapando el caballo casi nada más entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran de golpe.

-"Ahora acabad con él"

Dijo simplemente y todos los soldados dispararon decenas de flechas al soldado de Vilheim, matándolo directamente en medio del campo abierto.

-"¿¡Pero que hace!?"

Lena bajó del caballo, completamente molesta, y se acercó a uno de los soldados que había abatido a su perseguidor agarrándole de las ataduras de la armadura y golpeándole contra la pared.

-"¡no hacía falta matarle!"

-"Son órdenes de mi señor"

Dijo simplemente antes de alzar los ojos ante la persona que se estaba acercando a su espalda y la chica le soltó para darse la vuelta y encarar a su alteza.

-"Suelta a mi soldado mensajero"

Lena le hizo caso y se puso recta ante su voz, aunque la ira no había desaparecido de su interior.

-"su huía de aquí informaría al señor Vilheim, no debemos permitirlo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿mensajero Rindell?"

El hombre que se alzaba frente a ella. Era alto y de apareciencia feroz, si fuera una niña seguramente le daría miedo el quedarse mirando. Sus ojos negros le miraban de arriba a abajo, casi sin emoción, y sostenía el mango de la espada con fuerza. Cicatrices recorrían parte de su rostro, dejando libre de pelo parte de la barba y el cabello. no le parecía muy de fiar, pero seguía siendo su rey, así que decidió tragarse el calor del odio y suspiró antes de responder.

-"Tiene razón mi señor, me disculpo"

-"¿qué ocurre?"

Una voz femenina se acercó a ellos haciendo que el rey se girase completamente al reconocerla, y Lena se quedó completamente estupefacta al verla.

Era claramente la reina, teniendo en cuenta como era su vestimenta. Eran ropas elegantes y caras, que cuadraban perfectamente con sus finos rasgos y su extremada belleza. A pesar de ello su expresión era feroz y fuerte, nada que ver con lo delicadas que creía la joven mensajera que era las reinas. Sus ojos escudriñaban todo a su alrededor, sobre todo a Lena que no podía evitar esquivar un poco su mirada, no solo por sus penetrantes ojos dorados, sino también por el ligero calor que subía a sus mejillas a medida que la reina se acercaba.

-"Amelie. Este chico es un mensajero de la casa Rindell. Parece que tiene noticias importantes para mi"

En ese momento la sorpresa traspasó el rostro de la mujer recién mencionada y miró directamente a los ojos de Lena, haciéndola estremecerse, antes de apretar la mandíbula molesta y decir directamente:

-"Mentiroso"


End file.
